the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
TI: Pilot League: Seed of Flight (February 15, 2014)
So this is my first Rank for the Pilot League. *** --Log: Ship #1: S.E.E.D. Pod-- 1: I was aboard the Fin, making my way back to my quarter after spending some time on the star deck. I was cruising from Earth to Qoter to meet family, and find a new place to work after I had been fired from my old one for expressing some of my views on how things were and ought to be, which were not what the Galactic Imperium wanted us to think. I was not looking forward to Qoter, mostly because it would not be any better than earth, so spending time on the star deck was a relief for me. It showed me that there was a lot more out there than just endless cities. For one moment, as I had looked out into the endless expanse of space, I had had the feeling that that was where I wanted to be– Suddenly the ship shook. The overhead lights fell out, and red lights at the sides of the corridors flickered on. A siren started blaring through the ship, and I could feel it tilting. I knew immediately something had gone wrong with the ship. Like on queue, a call sounded through the speakers in the walls: "Evacuate ship! Evacuate ship! Take whatever escape craft you can find, there has been a fatal explosion in the stabilizer area. Please remain calm, but be out of the ship in five minutes for your own safety. Thank you." 2: I had taken the first ship I could find: A Solo Emergency Evacuation Detachment Pod, or for short, S.E.E.D. Pod. It was easy to steer, meant to be used by anyone, even somebody like me, who had never flown a spaceship before, to quickly leave endangered areas. As I sped away, I thought of what I had felt earlier, looking out the window of the star deck aboard the now breaking Fin. This was just what I had been thinking of: Floating through space, all on my own, the feeling that you can go anywhere you wanted. It was an amazing feeling, and I knew that this was what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a Pilot. 3: I managed to get safely to Qoter. I stayed with my aunt, and a few days after I fled the Fin, it was reported in the news paper: The ''Fin was sabotaged three days ago by agents of the Galactic Imperium for sporting Aurelii colors. There were three dangerous Aurelii men aboard, one of which was the pilot. The agents saw no other option but to sabotage the ship...'' It was the weakest excuse for blowing up a ship that I had ever heard of. I already disagreed with the Galactic Imperium on so many points, but to blow up a cruise-ship just because of three passengers? It was the day I made the decision, that I would join Aurelia. *********************************************************** BONUS: A picture of the S.E.E.D. Pod. It is based around one of those Lego games dice. I worked with dark green, which I don't have a lot of, so I am really happy with how it turned out. The pictures don't really do it justice... The hallway was a very nice experiment with lighting, using two lamps, three different angles and a red piece of fabric. The forced perspective with the cruiser was just an afterthought. It does, however (at least, as far as I can tell), qualify as a Vic Viper. I know, it's not the season, but it does. Well, I hope you enjoyed my bit of story, my photography (first use of a black background for me!), and I hope you liked my S.E.E.D. Pod! Category:Cab ~'s Series